1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making an organic electroluminescent (EL) device, more specifically, to a method for manufacturing an actively controllable organic EL display including an organic EL elements and an organic field effect transistors (FET) being integrated on a same substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic EL display device, many of organic EL elements are arranged in matrix on a substrate. Each of the EL elements, namely a pixel (picture element), consists of a transparent electrode layer, an organic EL layer and an upper electrode layer. At least one transistor for controlling current applied to the EL element is electrically connected to this EL element.
However, the conventional EL display has an exceedingly large size and complexity in process, since the EL element and the transistor are discrete each other. Also, it is impossible to mechanically bend because an active region of the conventional transistor is composed of an inorganic substance.